


Tony Blind

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blindness, Disability, M/M, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is blind but that doesn't bother him since Gibbs is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Blind

This idea came out of no where. Screencaps used are from season one opening credits.

More Fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
